


Green Devils

by Marjani_O_Cotton



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Danny, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mentor/Sidekick, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjani_O_Cotton/pseuds/Marjani_O_Cotton
Summary: Danny Fenton had wanted to be an astronaut when he got older, but being a BPRD Agent seemed pretty fun too. Hellboy said that they had dental and benefits, and that sounded good.





	Green Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise. Deep brainstorming about Blue Soul birthed this plot bunny. So tada!! What do you think?

Danny Phantom/Hellboy Crossover

Green Devil or Big Red and Little Green

Danny is a young psychic boy, who has the ability to talk to ghosts and raise the dead. Due to his powerful nature a powerful ghost the Phantom Prince tried use Danny to resurrect himself. But due to his good and noble spirit, Danny was able, to the last minute, seal the ghost within himself. This caused the young boy to fall unconscious.

  
The BPRD come to collect the psychic child and the dangerous ghost. The ghost unable to escape his new fleshy confines took off with Danny's body.

Danny's hair is black and white and one eye is ghost green. When he exhausts their shared power he's normal with all black hair and blue eyes. When Phantom senses extreme danger he takes over and Danny has all white hair and green eyes.

Danny spent a year on the run, with his new ghost roommate and powers teaching the ghost, Phantom, about goodness and nobility and all the things that make humans worth something. For the most part Phantom is very patient with Danny, and let's the human have his way because hey _‘Eventually the human will die and I'll have his soul.’_

  
The BPRD finally catch up with Danny and Phantom and convince Danny to join them. Danny gets along well with Hellboy, Abe, Liz, Kate and Meyers. Phantom is standoffish but polite enough. Phantom isn't the only ghost hungry for a way into the human world (to eat souls and gain power) there's also Phantom Lord and master Pariah Dark who wants Phantom and his new toy to kneel before him and open a portal to the human world.

  
And Hellboy isn't going to let his little buddy be used by anyone.

* * *

**Lore and Source Material**

It's be a mix of a Comicverse, Movieverse and Animatedverse.

**  
Ships**

Danny Fenton & Phantom

Hellboy & Danny Fenton (Platonic/Brotherly)

Liz Sherman & Danny Fenton (Platonic/Sisterly)

Abe Sapien & Danny Fenton (Platonic/Brotherly)

John Myers & Danny Fenton (Brotherly/Platonic)

Johann Kraus & Danny (Mentorship/Possibly fatherly) - I see Kraus taking a liking to Danny, they have similar powers and are technically both ghosts. Danny friendships with Roger the Homunculus, Kate Corrigan, Ben Daimio and Daryl the Wendigo

I'm personally not fond of the Liz/Hellboy ship or the Danny/Sam ship.

* * *

* * *

  
Danny didn't like stealing, but he'd run out of money weeks ago and needed something to eat.

  
But still stealing was wrong.

_  
'Oh don't be so goodie goodie. You'll starve quicker that way. Just take the donut and let's get going.’  _ Phantom groused.

  
Danny's stomach rumbled in agreement and with a regretful sigh he phased his hand through the glass and grabbed the glazed donut. Then with even more guilt he grabbed two more. The bakery was closed for lunch and there was no one here to see, they didn't even have security cameras.

  
The young man exited the bakery, by walking straight through the door. He turned invisible and disappeared.

  
Danny munched on his pilfered treats and listened to Phantom as the ghost spoke.

_  
'You're going to kill yourself if you don't get actual food. If money is your problem just use our powers to get money.’ _

  
“How?” Danny asked, mostly to humor his friend. Despite Danny's inability to go home, Phantom was good company.

_  
‘By stealing the money for other humans. Then you won't feel so bad about stealing food.’ _

  
Danny didn't bother to tell Phantom how that was a bad plan.

  
Danny sucked into an alleyway and phased through the wall and game upon a scene.

  
Some kid, black short hair, red hat, blue eyes. Thin and weedy soft. He was cute in that needy kinda way. He was surrounded by much bigger meaner looking guys. He lip was split and his eye was swollen but he held onto his backpack like a lifeline.

  
“Where the hell did you come from?!” One hissed.

  
Danny shoved the last donut in his mouth and looked about.

_  
'Fours not too bad a number. You've got intangibility and invisibility down pack, you need to get better at flight and using our ecto blast.’ _ Phantom for the most part was laid back. Other then pushing Danny to steal food or money when necessary, he didn't bother to push Danny toward violence.

  
“Sorry to drop in on you guys. Bit I'll be taking this.” Danny grabbed the other boy by the wrist and within the next beat bolted between the four bozos and was gone. Dragging his prize behind him.

  
The four boys yelped and one dived at them. Danny pulled the boy in front of them and whirled around, slamming his fist into the attackers nose.

  
He pushed the boy backwards and simply said, “Run.”

  
The boy nodded and quietly said, “Be careful.” Then he was gone. Normally this was the part when Danny went invisible and intangible and disappeared.

  
This time he turned to the other boys and said, “Bullying is wrong.”  Behind Danny a big green shadow shaped much like a person rose up. It's glowing red eyes pierced into each boy with dark venom and it's sharp toothed grin had them shaking in their boots, _ 'Come on Danny-boy. Say something scary, get their blood pumping.’ _

  
Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and with a scowl the 14 year old said, “So don't let me catch you again.”

  
He gave a nasty grin similar to Phantom’s own and then he and his ghostly shadow disappeared.

_  
‘Danny, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You're okay with scaring kids but not stealing to survive.’ _ Phantom almost whined as Danny clutched his stomach.

  
Danny frowned at -himself really-, “Stealing is still wrong. Even out of desperation. If I get caught I could go to jail.”

  
 _'Get caught? You can turn invisible and intangible. How are you going to get caught?!’_ Phantom scolded in disbelief. Humans were useless.

  
“Power can corrupt. If I use your powers to just do anything I want, then it won't be long before were doing all sorts of bad things. If we want this to work, then we have to be moral. Those with power have a responsibility to use their power wisely.” Danny protested.

  
Phantom groaned,  _ ‘Oh you moralistic little thing. If I wasn't attached to your flesh, I'd think you were putting on airs. But you really are that good and noble. Makes my core go all soft and mushy.’ _ The Ghost paused and then said,  _ 'Still doesn't change the fact that you're gonna be on the verge of perpetual starvation forever since you value your well-being less then you do your morals.’ _

  
Danny sighed and leaned against the wall, “I know. But mom and dad were genuinely good people and so is Jazz.”

  
Phantom manifested a green smoky shadow around Danny,  _ 'Fine. I'll do the dirty work for you.’ _

* * *

 

  
Hellboy frowned as he listened to the briefing.

  
According to rumor a ghost was haunting the city, various eateries and the occasional clothing store were being hit by an invisible assailant.

  
“This is the only picture we have of the suspect. Thanks to a traffic camera.” Manning said irritably.

  
The picture was of half a boy, he looked to be in mid run clutching a bag of food with his hood drawn up. His leg and one arm and his waist were disappearing along with part of his face. The most apparent feature were the glowing green eyes.

  
“We first suspect it's a psychic child. One capable of turning himself invisible.” Manning sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. The kid seemed familiar, maybe Trevor had a file on him somewhere. Manning decided to ask John to look into it later. 

  
“So what you want me to find him and give him a spanking?” Hellboy quipped. This seemed a little below his weight class.

  
“First suspected?” Liz questioned.

  
The next picture showed the same boy, glowing green floating half a foot off of the ground  fending off a glowing green lunch lady by way of green lasers out of his hands.

  
“This is from yesterday night. Our psychic tried to lift from a local deli and was attacked for his troubles by the undead deli worker. He did some damage to both the ghost and the store before squirreling away.”

  
“So he's really only stealing food and what blankets and a pair of shoes. He's a scared kid, hungry and cold. He doesn't need a battalion to be sent after him.” Liz stated firmly.

  
“I agree. I think Liz, Sidney and John will make an admiral pair on this case. Liz will be able to sympathize with the boy and John has a friendly amicable appearance.” Abe said as he inspected the picture.

  
Hellboy nodded. He liked kids, and definitely wasn't up the confronting a scared hungry one. He was more and after dinner course, “Yeah. Liz, Security and Boy Scout should be more than enough.”

* * *

 

Danny groused at the new shoes and jacket alongside the sandwich in his hand.

  
“Phantom!”

_  
'Shut up and eat. I had to fight off another ghost for that stupid ham sandwich. I made it the way you like too. Eat and be grateful.’  _ Phantom snipped. 

  
Danny sighed but did as told. Due to Danny's nature as a medium, Phantom was able to possess his body for brief periods of time. For the last week he'd been Overshadowing Danny in order to steal. The Ghost was tired. Danny was the one in control of their powers now which ment even if Phantom could do something Danny wasn’t strong enough to do it just yet.

_  
'Technically you aren't stealing, I am. You're not even conscious when I take over.’ _ Phantom defended.

  
Danny munched on his sandwich, “About the ghost from last night. Is it safe to just leave here there? What if she hurts someone?”

  
_ ‘She’s fine. She likes the deli, so as long as no one tries to hurt the deli, she’ll be placid as a lake. I made a mistake targeting that place. I forgot to check for ghosts alongside cameras.’ _ Phantom said sheepishly. Danny’s soft fleshy core was making him lose his edge.

  
Danny went to reply but a truck stopping in front of the park he was lounging about in caught is attention. Danny knew that his luck wouldn't last forever, he knew stealing was going to come back to bite him in the ass.

_  
‘You should run Danny.’  _ Phantom stressed.

  
Out of the truck came a woman. She was pretty with long brown hair, brown eyes and skin on the pale side. Black shirt, green jacket, camo pants and combat boots, alongside guns. Around her neck was a cross.

_  
‘Fire. She's fire. She burns. She’s hot. Get away Danny! She could hurt you!’  _ Phantom hissed, Danny could feel his ghostly passenger trying to force his way to the front. Feel his fear. He didn't like this hot flaming girl nor what she carried inside of her. 

  
“She hasn’t hurt us yet. Calm down.” Danny tried to soothe.  
  


Behind the woman came a thin dark haired man with neat well put clothes and lastly came a taller sandy haired man with a goatee, glasses and gloves. All three seemed friendly enough, but Danny was ready to dart away at a moment’s notice.

  
“Hi. We’re from the BPRD. The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, we’d like to talk to you. Could up please come with us. We’d like to help you.” The woman said softly, holding out a badge. “I’m Agent Elizabeth Sherman. This is Agent John Myers and Agent Sidney Leach.”  
  
  
Sidney waved. 

  
Danny blinked in interest, “I’m Danny. Danny Fenton.”

* * *

 


End file.
